Mi sombra y su luz
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Shonnen-Ai] Desde que habían ganado la Copa de Invierno Kuroko y Kagami habían empezado a salir. Aún así, el pelirrojo tenía dudas: "¿Soy su única luz verdadera, o solo un remplazo de la anterior?" [One-Shot]


**Título:** Mi sombra y su luz.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Shonnen-Ai.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Serie:** Kuroko no Basket.

 **Pareja:** Kuroko Tetsuya  & Kagami Taiga.

 **Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.471 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Desde que habían ganado la Copa de Invierno Kuroko y Kagami habían empezado a salir. Aún así, el pelirrojo tenía dudas: _"¿Soy su única luz verdadera, o solo un remplazo de la anterior?"_

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Kuroko no Basket como sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Mi sombra y su luz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día como otro cualquiera desde que habían ganado la Copa de Invierno. Un día normal desde que Kagami tuvo el valor para la promesa que se había hecho así mismo. _Si gano, te prometo que si ganamos, te diré lo que siento por ti,_ se había dicho antes del partido, mirando a Kuroko.

Dicho y hecho. Ganaron, y después del partido, fue a encararlo con hombría. Lo podía rechazar, lo sabía, pero lo había prometido. Se estaría defraudando a sí mismo si no lo hacía.

Para su suerte a continuación no pasó lo que él creía que pasaría. Se había imaginado un rechazo frío, una contestación singular que le hiciera entender que no podía esperar mucho… En cambio, aunque fue simple y para algunos un poco insuficiente, la contestación del más bajito le había dado un vuelco a su corazón: _"Estoy contento de que ambos estemos en la misma situación, Kagami-Kun"._

A partir de ese momento se habían vuelto pareja oficial. Al principio todos había reaccionado de una manera un poco ordinaria, un sonoro grito de interrogación se oyó por todo el gimnasio, pero después de varias explicaciones las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar apoyando a la nueva pareja de jugadores.

El tigre tendría que sentirse seguro de sí mismo, Kuroko había decidido estar a su lado. Como había dicho cuando se conocieron, él era su oscuridad y para él su luz. ¿Por qué entonces no podía disfrutarlo?

Aún después de haber ganado, aún después de todo, palabras de Aomine aún resonaban en sus tímpanos. Él fue su primera luz, de eso no cabía duda, pero también era una luz más brillante que él. Lo hacía sentir inseguro. Se sentía como un tonto sustituto que nunca llegaría a ser como el original.

—¡Kagami, atiéndeme cuando te hablo! —le gritó la entrenadora.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba en una de las revisiones médicas de después del entrenamiento. Simplemente se disculpó rápidamente, no quería tener que dar ninguna explicación, y menos a esa mujer.

—¿Ves? A esto mismo me refería —Puso las manos en su cadera—. Desde hace tiempo estás raro, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás enfermo? Esto está afectando a tu rendimiento. Tus números han bajado considerablemente.

No dijo nada, en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo salir de ese lío en el que se había metido. Era verdad que no estaba rindiendo como normalmente hacía, pero era porque no podía complementarse bien con Kuroko. Cuando le miraba veía a Aomine detrás riéndose de él.

Su relación con el jugador de no era mala, lo consideraba un digno rival y lo respetaba… Pero en lo que concernía a Tetsuya y él no lo quería ver ni en pintura cerca. Y no ayudaba que últimamente el pequeño estuviera quedando para hacer entrenamientos extra con los miembros de la Generación Milagrosa. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y aunque pudiera sonar bastante patético le ponía celoso.

—Lo siento, entrenadora.

Riko parpadeó varias veces quedándose derecha mirando al chico. Suspiró, estaba claro que así no conseguiría nada. Lo mejor era darle un pequeño descanso, si sobrecargaba su cuerpo en ese estado acabaría dándole algo. No podía pasar por alto que aunque sus números bajaran sus ganas seguían ahí, no por nada estuvo a punto de lesionar a más de dos jugadores solo por la emoción de sus jugadas.

—Está bien —habló rendida—, espero que mañana vengas con más ánimos.

Taiga asintió y se marchó a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Era el último, todos los demás ya se habían ido por orden expresa de la entrenadora.

Recogió sus cosas, las metió en su bolsa y salió del gimnasio. Ahí se encontró a Kuroko, apoyado en la pared del edificio. El chico al ver al más alto salir se acercó a él.

—Kagami- _Kun_ , ¿ya has acabado?

El pelirrojo, un poco nervioso, asintió. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí esperándolo, y por qué no estaba en el sitio donde le había dicho esa misma mañana que estaría hasta tarde.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kuroko? Pensaba que estaba entrenando con Kise y los demás.

El pequeño sonrió ante la mirada del otro, que lo veía con una mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba descifrar.

—Estaba. Decidí irme antes para esperarte, me alegra haber llegado pronto.

Ese chiquillo planeaba volverlo loco, literalmente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso cuando estaba dudando de su relación? No podía evitarlo. Se había sentido menos en todos los aspectos desde que conoció a los de la Generación Milagrosa. Él se consideraba un buen jugador y le emocionaba enfrentarse con rivales fuertes, pero cuando son tan fuertes ya no es lo mismo. Sentirse menos. Eso era algo que odiaba, era como si estuvieran cambiando su personalidad.

Sintió un duro golpe en el costado.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Kuroko?!

El chico le había dado con los dedos rígidos en el lateral, aparentemente para llamar su atención. Odiaba que hiciera eso. No es que doliera en sí, pero esa punzada por un segundo desconcentraría a cualquiera.

—Deberías contestarle a la gente cuando te habla, o al menos prestarle atención. —Se quedaron mirándose durante varios minutos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Kagami- _Kun_?

—Nada.

Una respuesta automática. Escueta. Concisa. Y simple. No quería revelar sus debilidades ante ese chaval, no podía permitir que lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable del que él mismo se avergonzaba.

—Somos pareja, ¿no? —El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante eso y lo miró sin entender—. Se supone que las parejas deben tenerse confianza. ¿No me lo cuentas porque… no confías en mí?

El más alto estuvo sin reaccionar unos segundos para después llevarse una mano al rostro. Maldita sea, le había interpretado mal. Esto ya estaba siendo exasperante. Obviamente confiaba en él, como en todos los del equipo, pero su relación era bastante diferente a eso.

Vio en el menor unos ojos suplicantes. No podía resistirse a esa mirada.

—No se trata de eso —alcanzó a decir, titubeando un poco.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? Explícame para que pueda entenderlo.

" _¿Y cómo lo hago?",_ se preguntó. No quería ponerle contestación a todas las preguntas que su mente se había hecho acerca del chico. No quería, porque temía la respuesta. Odiaba ser el eterno segundón.

—Kuroko… —comenzó inseguro—, ¿serás mi sombra siempre?

—Claro —contestó el otro.

—¿Aunque haya una luz que brille más que yo?

El muchacho de cabellos azules alzó una ceja y lo miró. Esa expresión le resultaba familiar, de algún sitio, de alguien en especial. _"Aomine"_ , vino a su miente el nombre de su excompañero. _"Con que de eso se trataba"_. No pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se le pusiera en el rostro, casi inexistente, que pocos notarían; no era el caso de Taiga. Al ver a su pareja con esa expresión en la cara se relajó inconscientemente.

El pequeño, que no era de ser muy demostrativo, se acercó a él y rodeo su torso con sus manos, poniéndose de puntillas. Kagami al notar ese contacto lo correspondió agachándose para que al otro no le fuera muy incómodo estar en ese posición.

—Una luz demasiado brillante hace que no necesite de ninguna sombra. —El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sin soltar el abrazo—. Soy yo el que debería preguntarte si serías mi luz siempre.

La estrella del Seirin se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo no iba a necesitarle? Si cuando él no jugaba un partido o simplemente no estaba con él no dejaba de pensar en cuándo llegaría… Eso era imposible.

Aflojó el abrazo para mirar a los ojos al más bajo y le plantó un beso en los labios. Lento, sincero y a la vez desesperado. Tetsuya lo correspondió como pudo, poniéndose aún más de puntillas para apegarse más el uno al otro. Su novio se había llenado la cabeza de demonios imaginarios, al igual que le pasaba a él cada vez que veía que el jugador mejoraba más y más. No podía evitar pensar que en algún momento le pasaría como a Aomine y los demás: que dejaría de necesitarlo, y estaría solo de nuevo.

Pero, en el fondo sabía que con Taiga eso era imposible, no era como ellos. Ese espíritu que lo había caracterizado desde que le conoció siempre estaría ahí. El espíritu de lucha que hizo que él se enamorara de ese descerebrado e imprudente compañero de equipo.

Cuando se separaron el pelirrojo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él era la luz de Kuroko, y Kuroko su sombra. Y eso nunca cambiaría, no lo permitiría. No podría tener otra sombra que no fuera él, y en ningún momento querría tenerlo lejos de su lado, por muy bueno que se hiciera.

Porque si él mejoraba, Kuroko lo haría a su lado, y siempre estarían a la par. Como una pareja de verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Después de verme _todas_ las temporadas por tercera vez **...** Creo que estoy preparada para el desafío de escribir sobre estos dos. ¡Los amo, en serio! Me parecen super tiernos, y desde el primer momento en que los vi conectando sus pases dije "estos tienen que estar juntos". Que pena que no es un Yaoi, pero aún así para algo está la fanfiction~ Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido **:)** Gracias por leer.


End file.
